Underworld
by Ma'at's Apprentice
Summary: Summary within. YYxY. Yuugi didn't think he was going to die that day, and he certainly didn't expect to be charged with the task of saving the world, with only the spirit of an ancient Pharaoh as his guide. Not cliché. Temporary hiatus - Atem x Yuugi.


Ma'at's Apprentice: This story was inspired by a picture I found on some site I forget the name of, and later by something else I made in relation to it. Anyways... this fic is kind of odd. I know the story is an original idea; it's not based off a movie/other book/anything but a simple picture with the words: "Welcome, my treasures." on it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Never have, and unfortunately never will.

Dedication(s): Although I am by no means a close friend of CrazyAboutYugi, I would like to extend my condolences to her situation. So... here's to you, Larka! I wish I could do more. This also goes to you, Natoya, because you're such an awesome friend to everyone.

Summary: After a tragic plane accident prematurely ends the lives of Yuugi and two close friends, they find themselves at the doors to the afterlife only to find out that they must complete a certain number of tasks before being able to pass on. But this is not a laughing matter oh, no. For the success of their quests determine the survival of the world, whether they know it or not.

To aid them, the god Anubis brings forth a guide: the spirit of an ancient Pharaoh named Atem. His one condition: He must not interfere with the tasks, nor become emotionally involved with any of the Chosen. But when he finds himself falling in love with the one person who could be responsible for the fate of the world, will he continue to follow the rules as he has always done? And as the forces of the Underworld itself threaten to extinguish the light of life, will they too succumb to the darkness? Or will they write their own destiny?

Warning: Beginning angst/tragedy and character death (sort of. You'll see why). Not what you'd expect.

Main pairing: Puzzleshipping/Blindshipping (Yami Yuugi x Yuugi/Pharaoh Atem x Yuugi). And Re dammit why don't we just consider the whole thing Puzzleshipping and get on with our lives?

Side pairings: Tendershipping (Yami Bakura x Ryou) and possible Bronzeshipping (Yami Marik x Marik/Malik). Maybe some Puppyshipping (Seto Kaiba x Katsuya Jounouchi) if you look hard enough.

* * *

Yuugi didn't think he was going to die that day, and looking back he was sure his friends hadn't thought so, either. But now here they were, trapped in the burning wreckage, knowing that there was no escape for them.

It was kind of funny, in a way. This was supposed to be a fun trip. They were supposed to be laughing as they spun around on rides, eating cotton candy and pizza. Yet, here they were, each of them knowing they were going to die that day. Yuugi reached out to grasp Anzu's hand, seeing the tear tracks that were making their way down his friend's face. He himself could already feel the smoke burning his lungs, and he saw that Ryou and Malik had already succumbed to the poisonous black fumes that filled the air; a result of the fierce flames engulfing the now-wrecked plane.

"Yuugi, I'm so scared..." Anzu sobbed, and Yuugi closed his eyes.

"I know. I know, Anzu..." Yuugi said, trying to keep the hitch out of his voice. "I am, too." There was no lying right now; not when they were so close to the final moments of their lives. Yuugi blinked, eyes burning as that thought registered in his brain.

The final moments of their lives.

Oh, gods, this was really it. Yuugi felt the panic start to shut down his brain, and he fought against it. He needed to stay strong for Anzu.

Looking back, Yuugi remembered the events that had brought them to this instant.

-=-=-=-=-

_Yuugi Motou looked up and blinked, his amethyst eyes lighting up with barely contained glee as the cerulean-eyed CEO hung up the phone on his desk._

"_There. Will you stop bugging me, now?" Seto growled, crossing his arms instead of going back to his typing as everyone had expected him to do._

"_Thanks, moneybags!" Jounouchi said, lazily leaning on Seto, who glared and pushed him away disdainfully._

"_Will you leave me alone, now? Your friends are set for their trip."_

_The others had promptly glomped Jounouchi when he told them that they were all going, and Yuugi remembered thinking that this was one of the best things that had ever happened to him. He and Anzu had grabbed each other's hands, spinning around in circles and laughing with delight. They were finally going! After all these months of trying to find a way..._

_The day of the trip came. Perhaps that was what Yuugi remembered most._

-=-=-=-=-

"Yuugi! Yuugi, come down here!" Anzu called. Yuugi immediately paused in his packing, inclining his head. Something in her tone made him walk out of his room briskly, pausing to look down the stairs to see Anzu staring up at him, chewing her lip.

"What is it, Anzu?" Yuugi asked. He was holding a half-folded tee-shirt in his hand; something he had forgotten to put down in his haste to get out of the room.

"Jou just called. He's sick and can't come!" Anzu's azure eyes were visibly distressed. Yuugi's own eyes had widened.

"That's terrible! When did this happen?"

"Just this morning. They think it's just some twenty-four hour flu, but he can't make the flight today. I tried phoning Seto to see if there was another flight, but..." Anzu trailed off. "Jou said we should go without him."

"What?!" Yuugi mouthed, dropping the shirt and running down the stairs. He grabbed the phone that had been resting on a nearby table, quickly dialling the number of his best friend, waiting as the phone rang once... twice... three times...

Finally, on the fifth ring, Jou answered.

"Hello?"

"Jou!"

"Hey, Yuuge." A coughing sounded followed.

"You sound awful..."

"Thanks for noticing," came Jou's dry rasp. "I feel awful, too. And now I'm going to miss the trip!"

"You're not missing anything, because we aren't going to leave without you!

"Come on, Yuuge! You can't say you're gonna cancel the whole trip just because of me!"

"Believe it, Jou."

"Yuuge... I mean, I know you guys have been looking forward to this trip for weeks!"

This discussion continued for another thirty minutes, with Jou trying to convince Yuugi and the others to go and Yuugi trying to tell Jou that they weren't leaving without him.

Finally Jou (the persistent bastard) won, his voice holding as much triumph as it could under his circumstances as Yuugi finally agreed to go, though not without making sure his blonde friend would remember to call and vice-versa.

"Geez, Yuuge! I swear, I'll be calling you guys so much that you won't even know I'm not there!"

"I'll hold you to that." Yuugi laughed as he hung up the phone, eyes sparkling as he turned to Anzu, who had gathered Ryou and Malik.

"So, we're still on?" Malik asked, leaning against the doorframe. Ryou, who had been just standing next to Anzu silently, raised his head, also awaiting Yuugi's reply. Ryou was a rather shy, quiet boy; to be truthful the others didn't know that much about him. Still, he was a great friend.

"Yes, we're still going," Yuugi said, smirking slightly. "If you can all get packing, that is."

-=-=-=-=-

Two hours later, they were sitting near the gateways to the planes themselves.

"I'm bored! When did you say this flight left, again?" Malik inquired, arching an eyebrow as he reclined on the airport chair, one leg crossed lazily over the other, he eyes closed and head slightly back. He wore a lavender midriff and black pants: his usual.

"Four o'clock," came Anzu's reply. Yuugi was laughing at his friends. They had gotten through customs without a problem... mostly, and had eaten some food at the mini stores and food-places around the area. They really only had about fifteen minutes until the flight itself left, and in the meantime were just lazing about and occasionally (in Malik's case) causing minor annoyances for those around them.

"_Flight 189 to the United States, boarding now."_

The announcement through the speakers placed around the large waiting room echoed, causing Malik to jump up and yell "FINALLY!" towards the ceiling. Ignoring the twenty heads that turned in his direction, some in disgust and some of them clearly thinking he had lost a few marbles, the crazy Egyptian shoved past his friends, handed his passport to the gateway people, and proceeded to walk down the suspended tunnel that led to the plane.

Yuugi, Anzu and Ryou looked at each other, and even polite Ryou made an eye rolling gesture before following their lavender-eyed friend out the tunnel.

As they walked, Anzu started smoothing down her pink skirt, almost as if she were nervous. Yuugi turned to her, head inclined as if to ask: "Are you all right?"

Anzu shook her head, straightening her matching pink jacket and pulling down her yellow tank-top. "I'm fine. Just a bit... nervous."

"Nervous? Why?"

"I'm always nervous on planes." Yuugi arched a brow at that.

"Really?" The amethyst-eyed man said.

"Yes." Anzu replied, blushing and looking down. Yuugi grinned, placing a hand on her shoulder even though he was still shorter than she was.

"Think of it this way: Instead of spending your birthday at home, you can spend it in an enclosed space with your friends!" He joked.

"Way to make me feel better." Anzu rolled her eyes and laughed, before grabbing her carry-on and walking onto the plane itself.

In interior of the plane was simple. Well, as simple as a lavish first-class plane could be. Seto had clearly spared no expenses. Yuugi would have to thank him when he got back. The young man all but skipped down to his seat in the fourth row, plunking down next to Ryou. Malik had clearly called the window seat, grinning devilishly as Yuugi shot him a sultry, pouting look.

"I call that seat on the way back," Yuugi said, reaching across Ryou to poke his sandy-blonde friend in the ribs.

"No way." Came Malik's reply, though Yuugi knew his friend would let him have the seat. Ryou was simply smiling at them all.

"Hey, guys?" The quiet albino said, causing the others to look over. Anzu had taken the aisle seat.

"Yes?" Yuugi asked. Ryou was quite shy, but when he said something it was usually important.

"Thank you. For letting me come," the boy intoned softly. Yuugi and the others, even Malik, smiled at him.

"No need to thank us, Ryou! That's what friends are for," Anzu said warmly, and was rewarded when Ryou's eyes lit up. The white-haired boy nodded, settling down in his seat and turning on his TV, just as Malik started talking to him. Roy would occasionally nod his head, making noises of agreement.

The flight itself lifted without a hitch, though Anzu had been holding a near death-grip on Yuugi's hand, which had been resting on the armrests. Finally, though, they were airborne.

_Perhaps it would have been better if they had stayed behind with Jou. Maybe then they wouldn't have died that day. But we cannot mess with fate, and when forces beyond your control need your help, you have no choice but to answer them; even if it means leaving behind the world as you know it._

Yuugi saw Malik look out the window for the billionth time. They had been in the air for about four hours, and even Anzu seemed to have gotten over the initial fear. Said girl was currently reading a magazine, flipping through the pages every-now-and-then. Sometimes she would utter a little "oh" and ask what Yuugi thought of a certain outfit, but most times she just kept quiet. Ryou was lightly dozing; he and Malik had been talking for over half the flight so far. Yuugi figured his friend must have been worn out.

Malik, however, was worrying the amethyst-eyed teen.

"Is something wrong?" Yuugi finally asked. Malik shook his head, biting his lip.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Yuugi arched a brow. "What, is it cloudy out there?"

"Yes, but that's not what I'm worried about." Malik looked out the window again, brow etching into a frown. Yuugi, not used to seeing his normally upbeat friend so down, persisted.

"What is it, then?"

"The engine. It's making a funny noise. I'm surprised no-one else noticed it."

"And how do you know it's even the engine?" Yuugi asked, baffled.

"Because that's the only thing that could be making a sound like-" Suddenly there was a loud explosion, and Yuugi felt the plane lurch violently as a wave of heat engulfed the passengers of Flight 189. The violent lurching woke Ryou, whose first act was to buckle his seatbelt up. Smart man.

"What's going on?" Anzu screamed, but it was Malik who held the attention of everyone nearest the four.

"Fire! Fire!" The Egyptian shouted, looking out his window, down as far as he could. "The engine's on fire!"

Then there was just screaming. Yuugi vaguely remembered Anzu clutching his hand, screaming that they were going to die as the plane death-spiralled towards the ground, but the only emotion he could feel was fear. Plain, simple, mind-numbing fear. It was like they were watching a horror movie, one they wouldn't be able to just turn off. Yuugi dimly remembered hearing another scream; his own scream, as the plane continued its downward journey. Luggage from the compartments above were tumbling everywhere, and Yuugi could see one of the flight attendants lying on the floor, motionless save the tumbling of the aircraft itself. Even if he survived this, Yuugi knew he'd never be able to forget. The sheer terror, the desolate blackness of his closed eyelids. He wished they had stayed with Jou, more now than ever.

Then came a jarring impact. Yuugi was thrown from his seat, and he could hear the sounds of grating metal as the plane was torn apart by sheer collision. A ripping, roaring sound threatened to deafen the amethyst-eyed man, and he was beginning to wish it would hurry up already. The screams, many of those the final noises any of the aircraft occupants would ever make, echoed around the young man's mind like a haze he could not walk out of.

Ryou was killed instantly. Yuugi could see his friend's body through the soot and smoke from the pouring, billowing fires. The white-haired man was lying on his back, one leg bent and the other straight. His head was tilted to the left, his left hand near his face and his right stretched away from his body. His chest, which was still and unmoving, was the only thing that cued Yuugi into the fact that his friend had left the world of the living.

Malik was nearby, his legs pinned under two seats. He had moved onto his hip, desperately trying to push the debris off of himself, breathing hard and inhaling the toxic fumes that surrounded them indefinitely. His face was streaked with dirt, and his arm and forehead bleeding from cuts that had been caused most likely by falling luggage, or possible impact. Yuugi coughed violently, spewing black gunk onto the ground. He watched in horror as Malik's struggles became weaker and weaker, and Yuugi knew his friend was dying from smoke inhalation.

Yuugi himself was on his stomach, his leg bent at an awkward angle. He could not move, the pain and trepidation numbing his senses so. His face, like the faces of many others, was streaked with dirt and blood, much of it his own from when he had tried to wipe his brow, only to find that the back of his hand had been cut by the pieces broken plastic that had been used for the windows. His own breathing was shallow, and he knew he, too, would be joining his two friends in the blackness of death. He could see other people around him; people trying to stand up, and people lying still. People running, people screaming. People trying to help others, and people trying to ignore the cries of the wounded to save their own souls. But to the ones that lay there, motionless on the ground, well... Yuugi knew they were dead.

A cough drew his attention. To his left, about a meter or so behind him, was Anzu. Tears were coursing down her cheeks; she knew her fate, as did Yuugi.

This was really happening. It wasn't just a dream – a nightmare – that Yuugi could wake up from, warm and safe in his own bed. This was real life, and he was going to die here. His chest swelled and a sob broke from his chest. This was it.

Anzu was crying, and now Yuugi was too. For this really was the point of no return. And now, Yuugi asked himself the question that man had asked himself for centuries. Where did you go when you died? Was there an afterlife? And underworld? Heaven and Hell, did they exist, too? Or were they merely fantasies made to ease the suffering of the people? To have them believe there was a wonderful second life, to stop the fear, ease the suffering, calm the mind... Yuugi closed his eyes. He could feel the darkness surround him, slowly easing him into a sleep he knew he would never wake up from.

He could not stop the feelings of remorse. There was so much he wanted to do... so much he had never done...

He wanted to tell his Grandpa he loved him one last time. Wanted to tell him thanks, wanted to say that he would be happy, wherever he went. He wanted to apologize, he wanted... he wanted to cry. But he could not. The tears wouldn't come, and he felt himself slipping further. His grip on Anzu's hand loosened, and he could feel his friend screaming, calling his name. Begging him to stay with her, to hold just a little longer. Yuugi smiled lightly. He had never told Anzu how much he valued her friendship. He had never told his friends how much he loved them. He knew she would live, now. She wasn't as injured, and if she could still scream after all this...

He hoped they knew; he hoped Ryou and Malik had carried the thought that Yuugi had loved them as any friend would with them as their lives were claimed by Anubis, or whatever gods had come to greet them. He prayed his grandpa knew how much he loved him, and he hoped against hope that Jounouchi would not blame himself for this. Yes... Anzu... could Anzu tell him?

"Anzu..." Yuugi rasped, throat dry from the smoke. His body was slowing down; he could barely breath, nevertheless talk.

"Yuugi!" Anzu sobbed into his hand.

"Tell Jou... it wasn't his fault. Tell him... that I forgive him. Live your life, Anzu. Live it to the fullest, and... never give up. Remember us, but do not dwell over us. Promise me you will try." Yuugi felt something in his mind snap, and panic coursed through him. His final moments. He struggled for breath, but it didn't come.

"Yuugi? Yuugi! I promise, Yuugi! Please come back!" But it was no use. The young man had breathed his last breath.

Instantly, the pain in his chest and lungs vanished, as did the pain in his leg. The darkness surrounded his mind, and he was gone. The last thing Yuugi remembered was a calming peace, and a soothing voice in his head before he was plunged into the calming shadows.

"_Welcome, my treasures..."_

* * *

And there you have it. Originally I was going to kill Anzu, but I had an idea not too long ago.

I hope you guys liked his chapter, and I'm praying you don't murder for not only killing Yuugi, but Ryou and Malik as well.

Well, in the name of the plot, it had to be done. It will get better, I promise you. The next chapter will be angsty, though not nearly as bad as this one was. Furthermore, I hope I wrote this okay. I'm so used to the style of my three Puzzleshipping one-shots that it was a bit of a challenge getting back into this style. Please, tell me what you thought of it. Ignore any mistakes you may find, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter itself.

Until next time,

-M.A.


End file.
